


Break my Heart

by AlFair



Series: Fuck-buddies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Is In Love With Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Hidden Feelings, Hurt, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Dean and Castiel are fuck-buddies.Castiel is in love with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fuck-buddies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689313
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140





	Break my Heart

_“De-ean…”_ Castiel moaned as Dean started fucking him faster and harder, hitting his prostate incredibly good.

“Ah, Cas.. _.f-fuck,”_ Dean laced their fingers tightly, his voice muffled in Castiel’s neck. _Ah, God, he was fucking seeing stars._

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, trying to push the green-eyed man deeper—if that was even possible. Apparently, Castiel needed more.

Dean _gave_ him more.

 _“God_ , I could fuck you forever… _”_ Dean’s said breathlessly in between kissing Castiel’s jaw, tongue licking at the bottom of his Adam’s apple.

“Ah, s-shit, Dean I-I’m c-close,” Castiel’s cock was licking between their stomachs, he still couldn’t believe Dean could make him come untouched.

_Once again._

“Me too, angel…” Dean said and then glued their lips into a sloppy kiss with too much spit and biting.

Castiel felt like he was in heaven. Dean always made him feel like that, the pleasure this man was giving him was out of this world. He couldn’t imagine anyone else doing this to him.

So, the problem was, he and Dean weren’t a couple, as much as Castiel _wanted_ , Dean _didn’t_ date.

He still couldn’t believe he agreed to all this. _Them_ , being fuck-buddies. The thing was, Cas was _incredibly in love_ with Dean Winchester, he made him feel like nobody else.

And as cliché, as it sounded, he didn’t want _anyone_ except Dean.

_But he couldn’t have him._

Dean cleared that he didn’t do relationships and he didn’t make love. He always avoided the subject, like it was a fire. Castiel wasn’t surprised, Dean had only two emotions—at least he only showed those— _anger and lust._

And Castiel hated the situation, he hated himself for falling for Dean and his stupid bad boy vibe. His stupid gorgeous eyes, and his stupid smile that made Castiel think about it all the time.

Well, it isn’t Dean’s fault he was falling too easily— _actually it was_ , he hadn’t the right to look at Castiel like he was the only one in the whole universe or calling him _‘Cas’_ and _‘angel’_ like he meant everything to him.

 _“Caas…”_ Dean choked as he came, Castiel’s eyes rolling into his brain from the pleasure. Seconds later he was coming as well, orgasm erupting out of his cock, literally untouched.

They layed like this for a while, Dean on top of him, breathing hard, his cock still inside of him. Castiel closed his eyes, praying Dean would stay tonight with him. He knew Dean didn’t cuddle but his warm solid weight in his bed could just make him happy as well.

His prayer crushed down when he felt Dean getting up, his warm skin leaving Castiel’s body. Dean sat on the bed and took out the condom full of his come, tight it into a knot and threw it to the trash basket next to Castiel’s nightstand.

Dean didn’t say anything—like he always did when he finished in Castiel—and walked towards the bathroom, flexing his muscles. After closing the door behind him Castiel closed his face with his palms letting out a shaky breath.

He didn’t deserve this. He was just hurting himself more, and Dean isn't the one to blame. He cleared to Castiel that this was just casual sex, no feelings involved. Castiel was just a booty call to Dean, _a person that would pleasure him._

Castiel meant _nothing_ to Dean.

Dean’s probably gonna find a girl, marry her and have a beautiful family in the future.

 _Fuck_.

He can’t help himself but always think about all these things after Dean finishes their night.

Castiel wants to freaking cry, _why he is so damn stupid._

He should have ended things when it was still early to catch these _goddamn_ feelings.

But Dean, that son of a bitch, with those gold-green eyes and that fucking smile, started acting like a boyfriend to Castiel, buying him drinks on the bar he worked and always having his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close when they were out with their squad.

Their friends always made fun of them for still not being a couple, but then Dean always cleared his throat awkwardly saying 'Cas and I are just friends’ and then winking at him, meaning their other deal.

Actually, it was all _Sam’s fault,_ he just had the nerve to introduce his older brother to Castiel, and then it was _Charlie_ who pushed him deeper into knowing him better.

Castiel looked the come stains in his stomach and sighed dramatically, he could join Dean in the shower, but he knows they won’t do the _romantic_ body washing.

Blaming everyone expect himself is low even for him. This mess is _HIS_ fault, he may enjoy sex with Dean but falling for him wasn’t in their fucking _metaphorical_ contract.

So, Castiel should end things, for his own sake. Dean can find somebody else, he sure as hell could with a face like his and God, don’t even let Castiel start about how magical and heavenly this son of bitch is in _bed_.

It’s gonna hurt like hell not seeing Dean coming to his apartment late at night with a dirty smile, coming to Castiel and pushing him into the wall kissing his neck and sucking dark red hickeys like he _owned_ him.

In Castiel’s mind, _he did._

So that was it? Their last night?

Castiel grabbed some tissues on his nightstand and wiped his come off his stomach and chest, then his softening cock, after throwing it in the trash he wore his boxers.

“You’re stronger than this Cas…” He looked into the mirror, spoking softly. The muffled sound of water in the shower running, reminding him of the man he was so _deeply_ in love was still here.

Castiel’s heart was beating incredibly fast when Dean got out of the bathroom. His _own_ towel wrapped around his waist.

 _God_ , he looked so good, Dean’s strong biceps, his toned muscles, and broad shoulders were to die for, his flaming pentagram tattoo making contrast into his beautiful freckled tanned skin.

“Hey, I left you some hot water if you want to take a shower.” Dean winked, smiling unbothered at Castiel.

Seconds later he started to get dressed, wearing his jeans and then sitting on the bed to put his combat boots.

_Come on, Castiel this is your chance. End This._

Stop _hurting_ yourself.

Stop being _needy_ for a man who can _never_ love you.

_“Dean…”_

Dean got up, and their eyes met. _So green._

“Yeah…” he smiled, not realizing Castiel’s frown.

_Come on. Do it!_

“I-I uh…”

 _Stop being a coward and deal with this like a man!_ His consciousness screams at him.

Dean’s phone started ringing and Castiel was about to slap Dean into his handsome face.

“Ah, shit. I have to go, my shift starts in 15’, Pamela’s gonna beat my ass if I’m late again.” He chuckles pulling his black AC/DC t-shirt Castiel so much loved.

“Dean I—”

“Hey, I’ll text you, okay?”

Dean smiles brightly and Castiel goddamn it smiles back, ignoring the pain in his chest.

 _“Okay.”_ He chokes.

“See you, Cas.” Dean leans and gives him a peck on the lips.

Dean grabs his jacket from the chair it was hanging and slides it into his shoulder.

Seconds later the door closed, and Dean was gone. Leaving Castiel once again _alone_.

Once again, _he couldn’t do it._

Once again, _those eyes made him weak._

Castiel crawled into his bed, his heart clenching from the pain and need.

Pulling his blanket over him and curling into his pillow that smelled like Dean, ‘Cas’ let out his tears. Sobbing softly, he choked one word.

 _Dean_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked some angsty Destiel.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> xx Al <3 stay safe!


End file.
